1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mold assemblies, and particularly to mold assemblies with heat sinks.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical injection mold usually includes a fixed mold half and a movable mold half. During the injection process, the movable mold half moves relative to the fixed mold half for shaping the work piece. The movable mold half includes a plurality of cooling pipes passing therethrough. One terminal of each of the cooling pipes is fixed on an injection machine. The cooling pipes are dissipating heat for the movable mold half by flowing water therethrough. However, the pluralities of cooling pipes tend to bend when the movable mold half moves toward the fixed mold half during the injection process, which will have further influence on the heat dissipation efficiency when the cooling pipes are damaged.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.